


The Way You Do the Things You Do

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when cameras were off and heads were turned Louis was back at Liam’s side, whispering suggestive things in his ear and pressing himself against him in the most uncomfortable situations and Liam just sat there and took it. Always, ever the mature one, he didn’t have the heart to start a confrontation and okay he didn’t completely hate it. Having someone that wasn’t a fan who poured all their time into doing things for him wasn’t completely terrible, even if it was torturing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Do the Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> this obviously takes place back when danielle and eleanor were the only girls in their lives and the title is from the song dakota by a rocket to the moon
> 
> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23490047514/lilo-resolved-angst-oneshot)

It was almost ironic how the two guys with girlfriends were the ones who hooked up first.

Liam would’ve never imagined himself being the one to initiate it either, but fuck if Louis wasn’t the most seductive little shit in the world. It was the beginning of their latest American tour and they spent a great amount of time all trapped together within their tour bus. Louis would walk into a room and automatically demand attention. Swinging his hips and flipping his fucking hair and licking his lips. And he knew what he was doing too. It might’ve been misplaced, but he knew.

And when did Louis take up yoga? Ass up in the air for prolonged amounts of time. Legs somehow hooked behind his ears, body contorted in inhuman like positions. And _fuck_ was Liam the only one with a boner right now? Which he was because Niall and Harry were playing videogames and Zayn was on his phone and they were all too busy to notice.

Plus none of them were well, you know... gay.

At least that’s what Liam told himself when he had first started feeling the dying need to have Louis do one of those ridiculous ass yoga poses while he fucked him senseless.

He felt like a feral fucking animal every time Louis was around. And it wasn’t until one time when they were alone until he acted on it.

This isn’t that time. This however, is the beginning.

Liam was sitting on the couch of their tour bus, texting Danielle of all people when Louis sauntered into the room. Liam glanced up to meet Louis’ eyes which were slotted in anticipation.

“Hey Li,” Louis slid next to him on the couch. So close. _Too_ close.

“Louis what are you doing?” Liam asked because as a group they don’t really have boundaries, but this was a step too far. He could feel Louis’ breath on his ear and his hand creeping up his leg.

“Is this bothering you?” he fucking _whispered_ into Liam’s ear, squeezing his leg a bit.

Silence surrounded them both as Liam willed himself not to retaliate, both verbally and physically. Sure, sometimes he questioned Louis’ sexuality, with him parading around with Harry so often, but he sure as hell didn’t question his own.

It’s just that sometimes it’s hard or Liam to differentiate what is what when there’s a round ass and a soft smile staring him right in the face.

His phone beeped. It was Danielle.

“I need to, uh, check this.” Liam pointed to the phone which was long forgotten on the couch cushion next to him.

“Go ahead then.” Louis gestured taking his hand off Liam’s thigh and replaced it with his legs. “You don’t mind, yeah?” he draped his legs across Liam’s in what would have been a totally normal manner if it weren’t for the fact that all Liam wanted right now was for Louis to go the fuck away.

Liam didn’t bother answering since he knew Louis wasn’t going anywhere anyway. Not when he turned on the television and settled deeper into the cushions of the couch, feet brushing precariously close to Liam’s dick and— “Okay I can’t do this.” Liam brushed Louis’ legs off of him and jumped up.

Louis had the audacity to smile up at him almost innocently like he didn’t know what the fuck was going on here. Like he didn’t realize how he was affecting Liam.

“I’m going to bed.” Liam mumbled to no one in general because he was already halfway to his bunk when he decided to even open his mouth.

Stupid fucking Louis and his lack of personal space and fuck him.

-

After that encounter Liam decided it be best if most of his free time as spent confined into the almost casket like squeeze of his bunk.

Zayn was the first to notice him acting odd though. “You’re never like this, what’s happened?” he asked one morning at the table of the mini-kitchen on their bus.

“Nothing.” Liam mumbled over a cup of tea, eyes darting around the room to avoid looking at Louis whose back was currently turned to him as he bent over the tiny counter making a cup of tea of his own.

He settled on staring at the clock above the sink, counting the seconds until he could escape back to his bunk and hideout until it was time for them to go soundcheck later on in the day.

“Well it’s got to be something.” Louis turned and sat right in front of him, blue eyes piercing into his own. “You’ve been acting quite strange lately.” He licked his lips before taking in a uncessarily huge gulp of tea, so big that a bit slipped out through the corner of his mouth and his tongue darted out to catch it.

“Let me out.” Liam turned to Zayn who had him blocked in the bench at the table.

“What—”

“Let me _out_ Zayn.” He tried to be more demanding the second time, but came off as desperate. “ _Please_.”

Zayn hesitantly but eventually nodded and slipped off the bench, allowing Liam to make his escape. He watched his friend go straight to the tiny bathroom and slam the door shut behind him. “What’s gotten into him?” he asked Louis.

“Beats me.” Louis shrugged, a self-satisfied grin playing on his lips. “He probably needs to get laid or something.”

-

_Fuck_

Liam was in deep shit now. He just had a wank off one of his best friends. Who was a guy, and no totally not straight, Liam had concluded.

“Liam you alright?” Harry knocked at the door.

“Fine” Liam swung the tiny door open, false smile plastered on his face. “Why do you ask?”

Harry frowned, “Well you’ve been acting a bit weird lately.”

“Weirder than usual?” Liam tried at a joke, but failed miserably. He began to frown as well when Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the living area of the bus, sitting them both down on the couch. Niall was instantly at his right with Zayn and Louis stood precariously in front of him. “What’s going on?” Liam asked, “Is this some type of intervention?”

“What’s going on, Liam?” Niall went to put a comforting hand on his leg, but Liam jumped up.

“There’s nothing going on. Everything’s fine, you guys are overreacting. I’ve just been a little homesick lately, missing my girlfriend, you know?”

And oh, there were three sighs of relief simultaneously breathed out and a certain glare he felt pressing into the side of his face but he ignored it and proceeded to lie in his bunk staring unblinkingly at the wall, continuously screening his calls until Paul came and got them for soundcheck.

-

It was after the show and they all wanted to go out for celebratory drinks.

Liam wasn’t usually one to jump at the chance whenever booze was involved, due to him only having one kidney and all, but fuck he needed one right about now.

They were at a bar somewhere in the states, Liam wasn’t sure where, in the mid-west he presumes because they did blink twice at any of them even though they were clearly underage. He was already two beers in and he was done. He decided that air was good, yeah air was what he needed so he excused himself out round to the back of the bar and placed his head against the cool bricks of the building.

Unsurprisingly not even a minute later, there was a presence at his side. He needn’t even open his eyes to know who it was. “Louis,” he breathed into the night chill.

“You know me so well.”

“Why?” Liam asked “Why are you doing this? Why me?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Louis pressed closer into his side, breath sweeping across Liam’s chin.

The smell of alcohol was heavy on Louis’ breath, Liam had noted. And there were sounds of various people chatting indoors and glasses clinking, and he could feel Louis warm body pressed against his only warming half of his body in the process.

Louis tilted his head up, stubble scratching against stubble and all but whispered, “Why are we out here?”

Liam wasn’t sure why Louis was out there, but he came outside to escape _him_.

“You knew I’d follow you.” He continued, hot breath clammy in Liam’s ear.

Louis shoved his hands into Liam’s jacket and snaked his arms around his torso in an embrace that would have been a hug if Louis hadn’t adjusted his body so they’d be pressed tight against one another from head to toe.

Liam did nothing though. Arms hanging loosely at his sides, while his back was being pushed against the cold brick wall. He couldn’t do this anymore. Whatever it is they were doing, it needed to end. He brushed Louis off him and began walking down the alley.

“Where are you going?” Louis called to him, but he didn’t even bother stopping, or turning around for that matter.

“Anywhere but here.”

-

Days passed by in a sleep ridden haze. All he could remember was screaming fans, and blue eyes that were sometimes grey and quiet phone calls home.

Everything was moving so s l o w.

Finally a hotel night was coming up soon and that’s exactly what he needed. He had requested the single ahead of time, seeing as there were an odd number of them and only two beds to a room.

But to his and the entire bands dismay, Harry got sick the day before room assignment. So Liam reluctantly gave up his single to Harry who thanked him after insisting that he didn’t need it and Louis could live with his germs, it was alright. But Liam was brought up better than that and allowed his younger mate to get a peaceful nights’ rest without any interruptions that Louis was bound to bring.

“So I guess that means you’re with me.” Louis sidled up to Liam when they arrived at the hotel and received their room keys.

“I suppose so.” Liam stared blankly ahead, bag in hand not daring to look at the boy next to him. He pressed furiously at the lift button, willing it come. The sooner he got to his room, the sooner he could go to bed and try to _not_ dream about Louis. Sleep didn’t come easy these days.

The lift arrived and all five boys stumbled inside, Harry and Niall chatting about probably something food related.

Liam felt two sets of eyes on him, but chose to ignore them. Acknowledging them would only cause problems, even if all Zayn wanted do was help. Liam didn’t want to be helped, he just wanted to be left alone. But that wasn’t possible.

The lift doors opened on their floor and the boys all piled out and headed to their separate doors, Niall and Zayn bidding a goodnight to the others. Harry followed them after making sure he hugged everyone goodbye, ever the affectionate little one he was.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Louis was in his fucking ear again and Liam couldn’t even bother to act remotely surprised.

He wordlessly unlocked the room door and threw his bags on the first bed he saw and continued walking in straight to the bathroom. He kinda just sat there for a while wondering when he became so cold and silent and unresponsive to everything. Liam eventually concluded that Louis was the reason for all his troubles. But letting the boy affect him this much, to let him change his entire demeanor to the point where Niall hardly ever talked to him anymore, or Zayn couldn’t help but look at him with sad eyes, always wanting to help was too much.

Harry who tried to act blissfully ignorant as to what was going on actually knew more than what he was letting on. Liam could often tell Harry was trying to distract Louis, to pull his attention off Liam if only for a second. He’d play up their touching and witty banters and overall ‘Larry Stylinson’ moments and such during shows and interviews and it’d work for a while.

But when cameras were off and heads were turned Louis was back at Liam’s side, whispering suggestive things in his ear and pressing himself against him in the most uncomfortable situations and Liam just sat there and took it. Always, ever the mature one, he didn’t have the heart to start a confrontation and okay he didn’t completely hate it. Having someone that wasn’t a fan who poured all their time into doing things for him wasn’t completely terrible, even if it was _torturing_ him.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, “Hurry up in there, I have to take a piss.” Louis yelled from the other side and Liam trudged over to the sink from his perch on the toilet. He turned on the tap and splashed his face a bit before swinging the door open and pushing past the older boy with not even a glance back in his direction.

Liam flopped on his bed and waited until he heard the bathroom door shut behind him. He sat up, grabbing his bag and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms, deciding the shirt he was wearing was decent enough to sleep in. He hurriedly changed into his night clothes and laid back down; pushing all his belongings onto the floor in the process.

The bathroom door opened and Liam buried himself underneath the covers mumbling, “Turn off the lights when you’re done, will you?”

“Anything for you,” Louis’ voice was sickly sweet and Liam just wanted to _die_.

There were rustled sounds of movement and eventually the lights were off and he heard Louis settle down and he couldn’t help but be mildly surprised at how easy tonight was. Burrowing deeper into the covers he shut his eyes tight and willed himself to sleep.

Listening to Louis’ breathing even out helped and sooner than he thought he would be, Liam was fast asleep.

-

Subsequently, Liam found himself awake sooner than he thought he would as well.

Liam’s eyes blinked open in the dark room; he felt around on the nightstand for his watch and checked the time. Half past five. He went to sit up but realized there was something, _someone_ , holding him down.

Sighing, Liam rolled over to see Louis sprawled out next to him, arm draped over his waist. He looked so peaceful, Liam didn’t have the heart to wake him, but he didn’t have to stare at him until he woke up either.

But that’s exactly what he did. He laid there and drank him in. Sure they’d slept in the same bed before, but that was before things got weird. _Before Liam actually had feelings for Louis_.

He let out a shaky breath at that thought. So this is real? This is a concrete thing. He thought it, so it’s been set in stone, and okay maybe he’s known this for a while; but he’s just now allowed himself to accept it.

Because Louis with his great ass, and his eyes that were always changing, and his effervescent smile had somehow consumed every fiber of his being. And it wasn’t just a purely physical thing. Louis had a way of pissing him off at the drop of a hat and cheering him right back up before he could even realize that he was actually angry with him. He was constant entertainment whether it was being indirectly aimed towards him or not. And god not to mention that kindred soul of his.

Everything about Louis was beautiful, and fuck if Liam tried to resist that anymore.

“You’re so fucking amazing.” Liam whispered at the dark but serene face beside him. “And gorgeous and stupid and annoying and I hate that you make me feel the way I do.” He brushed at the hair on Louis’ forehead.

The slightest twitch of Louis' lips let Liam know that he's been caught, but he continued on anyway.

“And when you come and sit next to me when I’m on the phone with Dani. How you just sit there and you stare at me, and you smile and you start touching on me. It always starts with my back. But you always manage to get your hands in the hair at my neck. Like you know how much I love that.”

Liam stroked the arm laying right above his pajama bottoms, reveling at the feel of it tightening around his waist.

“It's like you’ve fucking studied me. You know every aspect of my life whether I want you to or not. And how fucking dare you. Just intrude and demand that all my attention is on you 24/7. Who are you to decide that? You throw yourself at me and make no move on it. Nothing more than a few brushed hands and hot breath on cheeks. You’ve completely consumed me, you know?” Liam laughed bitterly “I sound like Zayn right now, what the fuck does that even mean anyway?”

Louis was full on grinning now, and if Liam didn’t know he was awake before, it’s painfully obvious now, but like the masochist he is, he kept on going.

“You literally make me want to die. You make me want to do a lot of things actually. Stupid things, like push Harry away when he hugs on you in public or tell Niall to stop inviting you out for drinks or have Zayn not laugh when you tell a joke. All because I want those things to be mine. I want that smile of yours, the one where you show all your teeth and it’s almost shark-like. Yeah I want that be exclusively just for me. And all those dirty jokes you have queued up and those arms that you drape over everyone.”

And it’s time for the kill, it’s now or never.

“Those lips, especially. Those lips that are always pink and wet because you constantly bite and lick them. I _need_ those. But most of all I need you.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered open, grin not faltering one bit, “Then come and get me.”

Fuck if Liam needed to be told twice.

The kiss was sloppy because he just lunged forward in the dark grabbing at Louis’ face and he didn’t really know where he was going or what he was doing. But Louis just invited him in and he wasn’t going to just stand out in the cold.

Liam would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the tour. And okay in hindsight, maybe he wasn’t the one to initiate this, whatever this is. But he was tired of being tempted and he kissed Louis first and it was great.

It _is_ great.

They had rolled over now so Liam was lying on top of Louis with his legs splayed on either side of his body. He was worried about crushing the boy underneath him, Louis had always seemed a bit delicate, but his arms were wrapped around Liam, clutching at his waist pulling him close, close, closer.

Liam willingly obliged pressing all of his weight down onto the body squirming beneath him. He was putty in Louis’ hands.

Teeth clashed and tongues tangled as Louis’ fingers danced along the edge of Liam’s shirt, stopping for only a second to pull it off before lips were reattached and bed sheets were being pushed aside.

It was getting hot, too hot. Louis conveniently didn’t wear a shirt to bed that night, but that didn’t help much. The window was cracked, only slightly and did little to no good in helping but fuck it was so hot, and Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped them over so he was on top now, sliding into the V of Liam’s open legs mumbling, “’M so hot.”

Nodding in agreement, Liam hooked his thumbs into Louis’ pajama bottoms and pulled them off, discarding them with the sheets that were somewhere on the floor beside them.

“Better?”

“Not really.” Louis was whimpering now and Liam felt bad, like really bad, that he was uncomfortable.

Liam pulled away frowning, “We can stop if you want.”

Louis whined from loss of contact and pressed his lips against any inch of skin he could find. “No” he breathed between kisses, “I want you.”

He was still unsure. That seed of doubt had already been planted and there was no—

“I want you to fuck me.”

Almost in an instant, all clothes were removed, positions were switched and all that could be heard was the sound of skin against skin. Sliding and slapping and wet and hot and Louis had to smash his face into the pillow because he was a throaty little fuck. Moans loud and over the top, like everything else he does; why should this be any different?

Liam was bent over him, nails digging into Louis back, scraping his way down to that firm ass that he just loved so much. His thrusts were fast and relentless and he was losing all sense of composure as the seconds ticked by. He grunted fiercely as he pounded into Louis, watching the older boy come undone right before him and fuck it was over sooner than he thought it’d be.

There was flash of bright, white heat and this wasn’t Liam’s first orgasm, but shit it was definitely his best. He jerked through the aftershocks and hadn’t even realized Louis was already completely gone beneath him, body trembling and slumped forward against the bed. He collapsed next him and Louis grabbed at his neck pulling them together in a tangle of limbs. Louis kissed him slow and deep and deliberately this time, just lying there basking in the afterglow.

They stayed like that for a while kissing lazily in the not-so-dark room now that the sun was rising until they fell back asleep. No words were exchanged after that. No secret declarations of love, no conversations of, “ _Fuck,_ what did we just do?” or what they’re going to do about their girlfriends. They didn’t even speak when they woke up again at eight when the shrill beep of the alarm on Liam’s phone blared throughout the entire room.

Liam just detached himself from Louis, rolled out of bed, and fumbled around in his bag until he found his phone and shut off the alarm.

He walked over to the bed where Louis lay staring at him with that little annoying shit eating grin of his settled on his lips and sat next him, eyes not leaving the boy or his ridiculous smile. And when Louis raised an arm to play with the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck, he gave in a smile of his own taking over. Liam’s eyes flicked back and forth between Louis’ chest and his lips before he settles on his eyes and sighed contently.

Louis abruptly stood up and padded into the bathroom, turning on the shower before poking his head out the door and gesturing for Liam to join him.

They fucked again and it was even hotter the second time. The good kind of hot though, the kind you get from soapy water which causes everything to be awkward and stumbly; and they both couldn’t help but giggle at themselves sliding everywhere. But soon they contained a sense of composure and backs were being pressed against walls and legs wrapped around waists while fingers got lost in damp hair. And Louis bit into Liam’s shoulder as he came in an attempt to stifle his moans. Liam laughed through his, _laughed_ , and pressed feather light kisses across Louis’ collar bones.

-

Stumbling into the lobby of the hotel where they were all meant to meet thirty minutes later than they were supposed to was one thing. But stumbling into the lobby thirty minutes late while not being able to keep their hands to themselves was another.

Not only that but Harry had a knowing smile playing at his lips when he shot a wink at Louis and Liam couldn’t help but look scandalized.

“You aren’t sick at all!” he pointed at Harry with his left hand, since his right arm was draped across Louis’ shoulders.

“You caught me,” Harry shrugged and Zayn and Niall looked as confused as Liam felt. “but I deserve an award for my amazing acting skills.”

“Fooled me…” Niall mumbled to Zayn who nodded in return.

Louis stared up at Liam, big blue eyes as innocent as can be, and wrapped his arms around his waist, tickling the skin where he dipped underneath his shirt. This behavior coming from Louis seemed normal to the rest but Liam knew he meant otherwise.

Once again he was putty in Louis’ hands. Louis moved so he was standing directly in front of him, and Liam silently obliged, snaking his arms around Louis and nuzzling his face into soft brown hair. And if he heard Louis speak for the first time since they got up, a small, “Thanks,” well then he pretended not to notice.


End file.
